So in love with Two
by haveawish
Summary: After the shooting at chandler mansion and with a push from Miranda, Bianca has to choose between her new, sweet and loving girlfriend Marissa and the former love of her life Maggie Stone
1. Chapter 1

_So In Love With Two_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of All My Children. **

**Note: This is my first story and i did it for fun so please be gentle i'm not much of a writer **

Chapter 1.

Love.

Such a simple word. People use it everyday. People use it talking to their Parents. Their spouses.

Love is a virtue representing kindness, compassion, Loyalty and affection.

Such a simple word that can also cause so much heartache and pain...

Bianca's POV

You know when people say you can't be in love with two people because if you really loved the first person you wouldn't have fallen for the second?

That's alot of crap!

Love is endless. I did what alot of people thought was impossible and loved my Rapist's baby right from the start. When people I cared about, including my own mother told me to get rid of the child as it would only end in heartache, I didn't listen to their warnings, i trusted my heart and it ended up being the best decision of my life as now i have my little Miracle, Miranda.

Miranda. It was my little angel that caused this whole series of events to unfold. I can't blame her though. Children always want their family to stay together. I know i did, I set my house on fire when i found out Mom was sleeping with uncle Jack...but that's a story for a diffrent time.

So when J.R Chandler brought a gun to the party at the Chandler Mansion and shot me trying to get to Marrisa who was in my arms, Affectively putting me in a coma. Again.

Miranda like the Kane she is deep down did what she thought was best for her family.

She called my exbestfriend and former love of my life. Her other mother. Maggie Stone


	2. Chapter two

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of All My Children.**

_Chapter 2._

Two Weeks.

14 days. 336 Hours. 1,209,600 Seconds. For some people they go on a two week vacation or a buisness trip. For some unlucky souls two weeks could be all they have left to live in this world.

For the people of Pinevally, Two weeks is how long it has been since the shooting at a party that was filled with happiness and weeks since innocent dreams was replaced by cold sweat inducing nightmares. Two weeks since Pinevally's sweetheart was put into a coma by a person she once called friend.

Two weeks, surprising how long it can feel.

Miranda Montgomery POV

I want my mom. Aunt Kendall says she is sleeping and will wake up soon, but i'm not stupid i know mommy is in a deep sleep and wont wake up.

I overheard my Erica yelling at Dr Hayward that he had to save her but he replied in a sad voice that only my mom could wake herself up.

That's not true because in every movie i've seen when the princess is sleeping only her prince can wake her up! At first i thought maybe Marissa could do it but i've seen her kiss mommys head lots of times when me, Gabby and Aj went with her to visit mom. So it can't be her and i'm kinda sad because it would have been great if AJ could have really been my birthday twin.

It can't be Reese either because Reese made mommy sad. She made Gabby sad too when she stopped visiting and calling. Heroes don't make people cry so it can't be her.

That's why i'm currently sitting on my bed with Mommy's phone I took from her purse,with my finger ready to hit call on a persons name i've not seen in a while but she would always make everything better. Hopefully mommy wont be mad when she wakes up because we will all finally get our happily ever after.

Ring...ring...ring

"Bonjour, Maggie Stone" .

"...Mama?" "it's Miranda". "I need your help"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of All My Children.**

Chapter 3.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with every day_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

* * *

Maggie's pov

One Phone call can change your life. I've already had that call once. That life changing call. It was when my twin Frankie died, sure we weren't close but to hear your sister had been murdered and getting told not by family but by a stupid reporter who's only intention was to get the story of the year, well lets just say it didn't turn out well for the idiots camera. Frankie's death is what caused me to go to that life sucking Hellmouth of a town. Sometimes i wonder if i would have been better off not listening to that reporter and did what the Stone family did best and ran, instead of going to Pinevally. It may have saved me alot of pain, I wouldn't have had to see my Crazy Aunt Vanessa or meet Babe the baby stealing trailer tramp or get into a relationship with a man who hit me.

But .. then i wouldn't have met some amazing and wonderful people. My cousins Leo and David. Jamie. My beautiful daughter in all but blood Miranda.

And Bianca.

Bianca Montgomery. The love of my life. The sweetest woman i've ever met and the sometimes pain in my ass. Bianca gave me alot of things over my years at Pine vally and my first Year in Paris. She gave me friendship. Devotion. Loyaly. Love, and a family. What did I do? I threw it away because I was scared to finally be happy and when I finally went crawling on my knees back to her she wouldn't forgive me.

Bianca Montgomery, the girl with the biggest heart ever and she couldn't forgive me. That is when I knew I messed up too much and I should just leave Bianca the choice to come back when she was ready.

She never came back.

I waited. I waited through all the E-mails and skype messages with Miranda. When she got divorced i thought... finally.

Still no call.

Last i heard she was dating the exwife of J.R. when i got that phone call. That tiny voice i've heard so many times. As soon as the words " i need your help" left her lips i knew i wasn't going to run this time. My daughter needed me. It was time for me to grow up and be brave. I was going back to Pinevally.

I was going home.


	4. Chapter 4: She's Back!

_So In Love With Two_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of All My Children.**

**Note: I don't know if anyones reading so please review if you are :) **

**This chapter i wrote for my favorite reviewer west-kind-of-girl2002 6 and one of my favorite authors Neytiri's Heart !**

Chapter 4.

The Past.

Something or someone that has prevously existed in your past makes you who you are in the presant. Sometimes it changes you for the better...and sometimes it doesn't.

The past should be something you learn from. Mistakes you learn not to do again or to do better in the future.

Everyone has a past. Sometimes it's memories you think back too, Like the smell of your mother's perfume or a song your father used to sing.

But what do you do when your Lovers past comes knocking? do you accept it? Make peace with it?

Or do stand up and fight it?...

* * *

NO POV

Pinevally hospital was busy as usual. All the wierd things that happen in this town keep the doctors busy and their paychecks big. If the hospital staff had a choice certain families would be banned from the hospital. Like the Kane/Montgomery family, who of this moment are having a 3 on 1 yelling match in the corrider outside Miss Bianca Montgomery room.

...

_Visiting time was just up as Kendall,Erica and Marissa exited Bianca's room. _

_"I still don't see why we are being made to leave right now," " !m Erica Kane!" screeched Erica who resembled a 5 year old having a temper tantrum._

_"It's the rules mother" Kendall said in a bored voice while barely containing rolling her eyes. Marissa didn't bother hiding her giggle at the duo's antics._

_" I am her mother Kendall, the doctors should make exceptions" Erica replied in a tone that implied the argument was over._

_" i'm sure tha...oh my God tell me that's not-_

_"Maggie Stone" Erica said in a voice that would make grown men clutch their privite parts and run away screaming._

_'Oh crap, here we go' thought Maggie as she bravely held head up high and walked straight to, two woman who hated her most in the world and a red head she presumed_

_was her love rivial._

_" Hello Erica, Kendall and you must be Marissa" Maggie manged to say with a smile that looked more like a grimce than a smile._

_" Cut the crap, Maggie what are you doing here" Erica's voice full of venom. _

_Erica wished she could hate the woman in front of her, but deep down she couldn't because although Maggie cheated on Bianca and for that she would never forgive her for. _

_All she could see when she looked at the young doctor was a young girl barley out of her teens. Bianca's best friend and confidant. Someone who helped her daughter in her darkest tomes. Times in which she could not. And for that she would be forever in her debt._

_"And when can you leave" Kendall interuppted her mother. Furious that Maggie even dared to address them and Marissa as though they were old friends. _

_She had such hopes for Maggie and Bianca. Hell all of Pinevally thought when left for Paris together, Finally they're together. But Maggie screwed up. Cheating, Kendall could forgive if Bianca did. She had cheated before so who was she to say to criticize. But when they were all in danger by the satin slayer and on New years eve Maggie called only to make sure Bianca was ok. That was when Kendall gave up on Maggie Stone. The Maggie she knew would have jumped on a plane as soon as she heard their was even a small threat to Bianca. It didn't matter that Maggie eventually came and begged for forgiveness. The damage was done. _

_'So this is __**The**__ Maggie Stone' thought Marissa looking her girlfriends ex up and down. Bianca and Maggie's relationship was legandary in PineVally. It was right up there next to Tad and Dixie, Erica and Jackson and J.R and Babe. Out of all of Bianca's ex's Maggie threatened Marissa the most. Marissa knew from what she learned from both J.R and _

_Krystal that Maggie was the love Bianca would never fully let go, and that scared her. She had just found Bianca and she felt more love for her than she ever felt for J.R. and she_

_wasn't going to lose it to someone who was foolish enough to let an amazing, loving woman like Bianca go._

_"What no hey Maggie how you been?" "Ok i'll get straight to the point, Miranda called ,me she wants to see me" Maggie replies looking Erica straight in the eye._

_"She what!" Erica and Kendall yelled at the same time, glaring at the short brunette. _

_"You heard me" Maggie replied while looking past the trio and at Bianca's closed door._

_"You must have gone as crazy as David if you think we are letting you any way near Miranda!" yelled Kendall suddenly wishing looks could kill._

_"I am a Lawyer Miss Stone, and I can tell you, you have no case for Miranda as you are not legally listed as her parent." Marissa told Maggie as professionally as she could._

_Maggie drew her eyes away from Bianca's door and for the first time looked her cousin straight in her eyes and replied "my daughter needs me, she's got me, Tasker" "You can count on that" and with one last sad glance at Bianca's door left the hospital and one stunned Lawyer and two angry Kane woman._


	5. Chapter 5

**So In Love With Two**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of All My Children.**

**Note: Wow! thanks for all the reviews guys! hergirl10 I so agree with you! It would be better than the L word.**

**OK, i have a few questons to ask... Do you want this to be a BAM story or Minx? And what Bianca are you guys imagining, Eden Reigel or Christina Bennett Lind? **

NO POV

Maggie had been in Pinevally for a week now.

So it was no surprise that an hour after her argument with the Wicked Witch of the West and her curly haired hat rack of a daughter, the news of her arrival spread faster than a plague.

Which has lead to this awkward and tense situation of her cousin David who she had disowned years ago, sitting on her crappy motel bed as if he owned the place.

"I gave you two miniutes David and the time is ticking, what do you want?" Maggie snarled gazing at her cousin with eyes that once held love and trust, but now all david could see is disgust and contempt and after all these years he still felt the sting in his cold heart.

"Maggie, What are you doing here? .It's been ...6years? There is nothing here for you" David replied gentily as if he was a father talking to his child.

David loved Maggie. She was family, and family was one of the most important things to David. Protecting his family cost him dearly and made him make terrible decisions. Protecting Babe had cost a mother and her child nine months together. Protecting Babe cost grief on a girl who almost became like a daughter to him, who trusted him and confided in him. Who he helped and cared for after her rape and was willing to help protect through her pregnancy. Babe also cost him Maggie. Maggie could never forgive him after what he did and he was sure Leo would have looked down on him disgust after what he did to his best friend.

But Marissa was his daughter. The only one he has left and he has already let her down so much and he was willing to do anything to help her. Help her and her new family

Even if it meant cutting the last thread of hope he has of a friendship with Maggie.

"Nothing for me! My daughter is here David! Her mother is in a coma and she is scared. That is more than enough reason for me to be here,not like its any of your buisnees!"

snapped Maggie, her patiance for the man already snapping.

"Miranda will be fine. She has her family, Erica, Kendall, Zach, Jack. Even family friends Greenlee and Ryan. She also has Marissa,Gabby and AJ." David replied steadily with pity reflected in his usually cold , hard eyes.

"As I said to your _Daughter_, Miranda called me. Its her wish for me to be here and i'm not breaking a promise to her,...never to Miranda. So leave David before i call the cops for harrasment, I have a feeling, you're on your last chance with them, knowing you." Maggie's eyes flashing as she spat the word daughter at david as if it was a vile cuss word.

David knowing he would be getting nowhere fast today, strode towards the door but glanced back at the young doctor before he left and asked his final question.

" You keep saying you're here for Miranda, but was your first thought when you heard about the shooting about her ...or was it about Bianca? asked David before leaving the young Doctor alone in her room trying to keep the angry tears from escaping her eyes.


End file.
